


Nine tailed fox va Pack mother

by Ovrlralex



Series: Naruto au [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Rivalry, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Naruto always loved getting under tsume inuzuka 'a skin like he does hiashi,he runs his wing against her son every chance and.
Relationships: Inuzuka Tsume & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586434
Kudos: 1





	Nine tailed fox va Pack mother

Seeing the sun up tsume quickly gets up and pets gets herself dressed,she still see her bowl filled with sour grapes,courtesy of Of the leaf's former prankster, naruto.

Naruto ever time he shows up,always like to throw some sour grabs at the pack mother's face to get a. Reaction,rubbing her son's defeat with great pleasure. 

Tsume growled with bitterness torwards the younge ninja,suddenly she hears a splat sound,turning,she sees a green grape splat and growls ,lifting the window,she sees naruto with a arrogant smirk on his face.

"LISTEN KID YOU BETTER TURN YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND HALL ASS,IF YOU THINK MY SON WAS STRONG,YOU HAVENT FACES MY WRAITH!"tsume yelled,she reached her boiling point.

"Come on then,you'll have to do more then barking and showing your teeth to make me sweat."naruto smirked as he threw another grape only for tsume to slice it with her claws as she jumps out the window,yelling,landing on her feet tsume charges in and naruto entered nine tailed form,showing claws of his own,both hound like humans meet claws to claws,,tsume contined to push him away,naruto goesfo the vertical strikes,and then the downward strikes,tsume smirked about the ram her shoulder,using her speed,only for her to get suplexes by naruto,tusme rolled away,getting up.

Naruto smirked as did tsume,naruto summons on two clones,running with them naruto hoped on one of them and leapes as the clone poofs away.,grabbing hold of the other clone and throwing him at tsume,tsume slices the clone as it poofs away and sees naruto and takes him down,pinning him,she growled,letting a laugh out and,naruto wraps his legs around the pack mother and pushes her off with force,she flips away to a tree and pounces off,naruto kips up and sees clan head flying and headbutted her,and hits a hook to the gut.

Tsume felted more roughly as naruto activated sage mode,tsume flips around,a growl let out ad she lands on her hands and feet in a dog postion, she coughed up a bit of blood but then chuckled.

"Not bad,squirt,hadn't had a good fight like this,maybe your not all talk,for a dead last runt."tsume chuckled,licking the blood off her lips.

"I can say the same for you,for a bi polared bitch."naruto says earning a laugh from tsume who runs hard at naruto while the blonde pulled a few kunai knives out,throwing the at teusme who flew through them and rolled to the ground, she snapped her head up,catching the blonde jailer's foot.

inuzuka showed her teeth and tosses him south into a tree,as he flops on his back,tsume takes her flak jacket off and charges in with a mean look at naruto as she runs on all fours and leaps towards naruto until a poof.

Naruto then appered from a tree and grabs tsume by the face and slams her down on the ground.

"Your quite sexy for a grizzled jounin,tsume,but more when your angry."naruto said getting close to tusme's face with evil glare and slowly lifts her up.and grabs her by the neck using sage mode to increase his strength.

Naruto then felt two chakra presences near him and smirked."hey kiba and hello hana,mind if you join your mom in fighting me,I was hoping to make it more challenging then it already is."naruto turned and say a shock look at the clan heir and heiress's faces.

"Had to make her mad,did you naruto,but if it's a challenge you want, then bring it."kiba said charging in.

'That look on naruto's face means that the fox is loose in him,mother always wanted a challenge, that and her ego and pride was hit my naruto years ago."hana chuckled.

"NO,stay out of this,its my fight,I'm taking this brat on myself."tsume shows a eager wild grin,and moves in with quick speed but naruto matches her speed with his own,not hold back with each other, their claws and nails met,the demonic fox jailer growled as one claw met his jacket,causing it to tear,naruto retaliated with a huge claw strike of his own, ripping the shirt of the pack women.

Tsume tips her shirt off,showing a toned muscular ,ignoring the embarrassed looks on kiba and hana's faces.

Naruto ripped his jacket off as the two hound like humans stare each other down.


End file.
